ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Masterpiece
Masterpiece is a professional wrestler working for The Xtreme Wrestling Organisation (or xWo). He was born in Santa Monica, California, but moved at the age of 18 to Los Angeles; this is the place where he resides in to this day. Background "Masterpiece" was born and raised in Santa Monica, California until the age of 18. At that age he had already discovered wrestling and his love for it, he had started to work out since the age of 14 in where he stood out from all of the other boys in his school; he had bigger muscles then the rest of them. Young Masterpiece was not to be bullied in school; he could stick up for himself, so he had a very happy school life. At 18 however he decided that it was time for him to move on and time for him to do what he loved; become a wrestler and maybe become the best wrestler in the world. 2005 Moving to Los Angeles, California at the age of 18; he enlisted in a wrestling school (which has to be unnamed) to learn the ins and outs of the ring and to learn his trade. He was taught well and for 3 and a half years he enjoyed his stay. But the time came; in 2005 he was discovered by the xWo; this was his chance; so they signed him up and signed him to a developement deal that was to last one year. Impressing them in the training camp they had; the xWo tried him out in a couple of matches on their Monday Night Brand; Revenge. However, he failed to impress; clocking up 1 win out of three matches. So they sent him back to their developement show and trained him even further until they had decided that the time was right for him to compete on National Television and on the main brands in the xWo. But a large hurdle was stacked in his way as he suffered from a Separated Shoulder(or Dis-located Shoulder). He was sidelined for a couple of months and had to go through some physical re-habilitation before he was able to participate in wrestling. 2006 One more year passed; several changed went through in the year 2006 for the xWo, all of this happening while Masterpiece sat back and watched helplessly and hungrily. Then December 2006 came. Several superstars had been released due to contract dis-agreements. Names like French Phenom were released...that could mean only one thing to Masterpiece; this was his chance to make it big in the xWo after being signed for them for almost 2 years now. He was signed to a 3 year contract deal and was given the heads up to leave the developement territory owned by the xWo. They noticed that he was suffering from a lack of in-ring fitness after his long spell out of the ring with injuries and re-habilitation. But it didn't take long before they were impressed again with Masterpiece. 2007 On January 7, 2007; they gave him the go-ahead and gave him his debut match on his new brand "Revenge" versus Zack Riley for the Madness Title. But this was where Masterpiece came short; he lossed after the attempted Full-Nelson was reversed and e was hit with Riley's finishing move. The next week came and Masterpiece made up for his short-fall the week before; by beating Mike Styles with his patented Full Nelson finisher to go on and secure himself a place in the Money in the Bank Ladder match at xWo's Redemption PPV on the 2nd February. Moveset * 'Swinging Full Nelson' * Double axe handle blow to the chest * Military press slam * Torture rack * Pendulum backbreaker submission * Release underhook suplex * Delayed vertical suplex * Inverted DDT * Polish Hammer Trivia * Masterpiece's current xWo record is 1 Win and 1 Loss in his 2 matches he has participated in. * He is currently single and looking for a date with an add-on for his lady to be a manager of some sorts for him in the xWo. * He has a mixed interest in music, liking Rock and a small bit of Rap music amongst other things. * His patented Full Nelson move has not been actually broken or reversed whilst it has been properly applied or locked in. Masterpiece Category:1983 births